Here Without You
by Elena1228
Summary: It should be you and Dean always...but it's not and it never will be again. Damon/Dean. Rated T for slight slash and language


**Summary: It should be you and Dean always…but it's not and it never will be again.**

**Warnings: Hint of slash and language**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Damon/Dean**

**Notes: Sorry for my terrible grammar. No beta and I type pretty fast, so all mistakes are my own. **

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me_

**-3 Doors Down**

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Your heart clenches and you stop breathing for a moment as you watch him kiss her, the new Winchester. Lisa Braeden was her name…you think. You didn't really know and frankly, you didn't give a shit. Just like you didn't give a shit about anything.

But you did give a shit about him. You cared about him more than you've ever cared about anyone else. More than Katherine, the bitch you've wasted 145 years waiting for, and Elena, the girl that was and never would be yours. With Dean, it seemed more real, like he did care about you in _that _way, even if you both never actually said it out loud. You didn't need to. It was just obvious.

But you let him down. You let him get away. You stupidly let him slip through your fingers and even when you knew, you didn't make a move. You were so sure he would come back. But after the first year you started to grow doubtful and by the second year you knew he wasn't coming back. Not even a phone call to tell you where he was. Not even a phone call to say "hi" or "how are you?" And then when he does call, finally, after two years, he says those three words that made you put your hand through a window when the call ended. "I'm getting married". That was it. That was all you got. You had to find the directions to the church and all that other shit from Stefan, who was Sam's best friend so of course he should get invited. It's not like you and Dean never had anything between you.

You usually don't mind crashing a party. You're Damon Salvatore, after all. You didn't care whose party you were crashing or even if it would hurt the person. But stepping into that church felt wrong. And it's not because you felt guilty, like you didn't belong there. It's because you know it should be you and Dean always…but it's not and it never will be again. There's no way he would give up his "apple pie life" for you. He was marrying a beautiful woman with a kid. What hunter would give all that up?

As you watch Lizzie, Leanne, Lisa-whatever the fuck her name is-you can kind of see why Dean is so smitten with her. She's pretty and the long white gown she's wearing and the white roses she's holding and the huge smile plastered on her face only makes her more pretty. And her son, Ben, you think, looks kind of like Dean. Hell, maybe it's even his kid. But even if it isn't, you know he'll love Ben just the same.

So yeah, you can see why Dean would marry Liz-Lisa, and all, but that doesn't change how you feel. It almost made you think of that Taylor Swift song. Dean should be standing next to you, watching Stefan and Elena's wedding, or his own brother, or a friend. It shouldn't be you watching him marry her. It was never meant to be that way.

But there's nothing you can do about it, and you know that.

After the "I do's" are out of the way and the "I now pronounce you man and wife" has been said and the kiss has been shared, it's not for them to head to the reception. But you weren't going. Your heart was already split in half. Why split it even further?

Everyone laughs and you realize the flowers Lisa threw landed on your seat. You pick them up study them carefully, trying to have an excuse not to look at them, but you can't help but watch as he picks her up the bridal way and carries her out of the church. Everyone follows after them and you force yourself to move after them.

"Congratulations, man. I'm happy for you" you hear your stupid bitch brother say to Dean. Congratulations on what? Choosing not to spend the rest of eternity with the person you should really be with? Nice, Stef.

Everyone is whistling and clapping and some people are even opening champagne bottles. Guess they can't wait for the reception.

And suddenly his eyes lock in on yours and your heart tears into pieces all over again. You can remember looking into those green eyes once. It was the day you let him go. The day you'll never forget. The day Dean Winchester got away.

Just as quickly, he looks away and he and Lisa are in the car and you silently watch as they pull away and while you seem fine on the surface, you're screaming on the inside. You're screaming on the inside so loud it makes you feel sick because Dean is gone for good. Though he'll be on this earth somewhere, he won't be with you, and he won't be on this earth forever. Some day Dean Winchester will pass on and you'll be waiting for that call every day; because he's a hunter and he's died more times than you can count.

The car makes a turn and out of sight. People start to get in their cars to head to the reception, but not you. You can only watch with your heart continuously shattering.

Because it should be you and Dean…but it's not and never will be again.


End file.
